


Расхитители печенья

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LisenaK



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Photo, Photoset, Tsum-Tsum, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK
Summary: Имбирные печеньки с корицей к чаю. Одобрено Цумами.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Расхитители печенья

**Author's Note:**

> Кулинарный неформат по мотивам текста [И сливы, и конфеты, и все молоко мира.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619285/chapters/51552040)
> 
>  **Рецепт:** 300г муки, 150г сливочного масла комнатной температуры, 150г тростникового сахара, 2 желтка, 1,5 чайные ложки разрыхлителя, корица и молотый имбирь по вкусу. Взбить масло с сахаром, примешать желтки. Смешать муку с разрыхлителем, имбирем и корицей. Полученную мучную смесь постепенно смешать с яично-масляной. Раскатать тесто, формочкой для печенья вырезать кусочки теста в форме звездочек (если нет формочки, можно вырезать по картонному трафарету ножом), выложить на застеленный пекарской бумагой противень. Выпекать 15 минут при температуре 180 градусов. Радостно сожрать.

еще фото
    


End file.
